


A Taste of Bliss

by berettajane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Daddy Dean, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Kid Fic, Literal Sleeping Together, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Language, Motherhood, No Smut, Non-sexual, Sleeping Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, stay-at-home parent Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane
Summary: You come home from a business trip to see Dean and your son napping.  Dean was ecstatic to be a stay-at-home father, allowing you to continue the career that you worked so hard to build.   Just a bit of fluff!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!  
> Felt like writing a little Dean fluff tonight after being inspired by the picture in the work. It was too cute not to use! (I don't own the picture)
> 
> Enjoy!

                                                                                 

 

You come home from a business trip to see your husband and son snuggling in your bed for a mid-afternoon nap.  You go into the spare bedroom to change from your button-up and slacks to sweatpants and one of Dean’s undershirts before climbing in bed with the pair, your son laying between you.  You lean down, kissing the crown of your son’s head before taking Dean’s left hand, kissing every knuckle before placing a final kiss on his wedding ring.  When you look up, Dean is awake and smiling softly, happy to just lay eyes on you after three days.

“Hey,” you whisper, returning his smile.  
“Hey, Mama.  We missed you, ya know?” Dean whispered, caressing your cheek with his thumb.  
“I know, baby.  I wish I didn’t have to do these damn trips anymore.  I hate being away from my boys," you pout.  
“Once you get that promotion, maybe you won’t have to worry about going away anymore.  For now, just get some rest, okay?” Dean whispers, gently moving a loose lock of hair behind your ear.  
“I love you, honey,” you mumbled, sleep clouding your mind quickly.  
“I know,” Dean smiled, making you chuckle quietly.  

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When you woke up a few hours later, the bed was empty.  You frowned, pulling yourself out of the bed and rubbing your eyes sleepily.  You walked into the kitchen to see an early dinner cooking on the stove, Dean feeding your son while quietly singing to him.  Tears pricked your eyes at the sight of your family, even in the most routine settings.  Dean was an amazing dad and a wonderful husband; there was nothing else in the world to make your life more complete.  You couldn’t be more thankful to Dean for understanding that you weren’t built to be a stay-at-home mom.  Dean was happy to take on the role of a stay-at-home dad, never feeling threatened by you continuing your career while he did the majority of raising your son.  It all worked in a perfect harmony.

“Mommy!” Dean said excitedly, raising his hands in the air, your son to imitating his daddy.  You laughed when you heard your son squeal, clapping his hands.  
“There’s my beautiful family!” you exclaimed playfully.  You walked over, kissing your giggling son repeatedly on the cheek before moving to kiss Dean, his hand finding your waist.  “Thank you for the nap,” you smiled, kissing him again.  
“Jet lag’s a bitch, so I figured I’d let you sleep.  Dinner’s almost done,” his fingers moved aimlessly along your sides.  
“Do you want me to finish feeding him so you can take care of dinner?” you offered, loving the idea of spending time with the baby.  
“Yeah, that’d be great,” Dean agreed, smiling as he got up from his seat and handed you the baby food and spoon.  “He’s almost done.  I’ll put him in the playpen before we start eating.”  Dean pulled you in for another kiss, his hand resting on the small of your back.  _God,_ is there anything you _hadn't_ missed about this man?  You pulled apart when your son released another squeal, indicating that he was still hungry and was _not_ happy about that.  You laughed, pulling away from Dean, patting his ass as he walked toward the stove.  He smirked at you as he threw a kitchen towel over his shoulder, turning around to tend to dinner.

_Your life couldn’t be more perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
